


Inadequacy

by HiddenViolet



Series: Feeding and Fluff [3]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, big brother Tyr, little brother harper, protective tyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Harper's not doing well and Tyr helps him out.





	Inadequacy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Here is a really old one that I forgot I wrote last summer. I have done several challenges so lately I have been working on those instead. Here is this though, enjoy.

Harper was curled up in the conduit when Tyr found him. He seemed as though he were sleeping but it was more likely he was unconscious. A cursory glance over the human had Tyr concerned for the younger man’s life. He was pale and there was a sheen of sweat on his face. When the Nietzschean picked up the engineer he noticed a very concerning heat radiating form the smaller man. He frowned but hoisted Harper into his arms and made his way to med deck. Trance was there fiddling with a few tools when he arrived and she turned around and greeted him. She frowned herself when she noticed his precious load.

“What happened to Harper,” She questioned pulling out a scanner and beginning her assessment of his health.”

“I do not know. This ship informed me that he had passed out, gave me his location and hasn’t said a single word since then. I arrived and found him in this state. I was immediately concerned and brought him here. Do you know what is wrong with him?”

Trance gave a deep frown that looked very out of place on her normally cheerful face. She sat her scanner down and went to fetch a few things. First she started with heavy nutrition packs. There wasn’t much she could do while he was unconscious but she could start him on the road to recovery.

“Trance, you didn’t answer my question. What is wrong with him?” She looked up at the Nietzschean who looked very concerned over her friend and then back at the blonde. Trance had to suppress a few tears that wanted to escape.

“He, um…he is suffering from extreme exhaustion and severe malnutrition. I have given him several nutrition packs and am going to keep him sedated until he begins to recover but that isn’t the real problem.”

“What is the real problem?”

“Harper only gets like this when he feels inadequate and insecure. He thinks that working himself to death will prove his value. It happened a few times on the Maru when he would be insulted by a client and take it to heart. But it has never been this bad before, he has always been mostly alright. Beka always notices and stops him before he really begins to endanger his health. But this indicates that is has been going on for several weeks now that she either hasn’t been paying him enough attention to notice or she has just been ignoring all the signs. “

Tyr frowned as he realized what that meant. Beka had seemed oddly loyal to their Captain. It was an admirable trait in a first officer but she was still the captain of the Eureka Maru. It was still her duty to look after and care for her crew, of which Harper was a part of. This kind of neglect wasn’t just physically dangerous but could spell trouble down the line. This incident could very well tear their crew apart with people taking sides.

Tyr tried to push all of that out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. Harper wasn’t eating or sleeping enough so he was going to go ahead and force the younger man if he had to. Tyr began to formulate a plan to take care of the wayward engineer. He would have to move around his schedule so that he was taking all of his meals with Harper and he would have to adjust his exercise routine so that he could force the mad scientist to take naps during the day.

Harper had once told him that he slept sounder when he had someone to hold him and that he slept more often when someone would make him. Well he was going to get both out of Tyr.

It wasn’t until several hours later that Harper woke up and he woke up confused. He could have sworn that he was just going to close his eyes for a few minutes and then he was going to finish those repairs, now he was in the med bay. He carefully sat up and looked for any injury that he might have that could have taken out his memory and landed him in the med bay.

No such luck, he couldn’t seem to locate the source of his needing medical treatment. He sat up and looked around the med bay nearly flinching off the bed when he noticed Tyr sitting next to him. He gave a soft nervous chuckle. Tyr had a dark look upon his face and he seemed to want to make heads roll. Well Harper was usually the guilty party so he had plenty to fear. After all he didn’t think that he could take another one of those spankings.

“Seamus, you haven’t been eating well nor having you been sleeping near as much  as you should to be healthy. I found you passed out in a conduit after the ship called me for help. You need to take much better care of yourself, and you are going to. I am going to make sure of it.” Harper had a slightly apprehensive look on his face from what seemed more like a threat than an expression of concern. However, the concern did have Harper feeling happy as a clam.

It seemed lately that Beka couldn’t care less what happened to him. It was a feeling that hurt and it was one that he didn’t really want to think about. She had been like a mother to him for such a long time, with the exception of the time she had left him on a drift to find his own way in the world, she had taken care of him. And now she wasn’t. It hadn’t escaped Tyr’s notice either and he saw the way that Harper’s face fell when he saw that Beka wasn’t there. He sat on the bed next to the blond and opened his arms. Harper made a soft unhappy noise and settled into them. He pressed his face into Tyr’s neck and laid there in the warmth of the older man until he fell asleep again. This whole mess could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, comment to tell me what you think and kudos to tell me that you want me to keep writing these. Also, I started a new writing tumblr so here https://forgottenfandomsandtheirfics.tumblr.com/ follow me for news when I post.


End file.
